nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 109
The Masked JK is the 109th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu is not able to kiss Aiko due to the massive amount of money she requests for a kiss. Albeit, a sudden situation allows him to work out a deal with her. Summary With the advice from Sid, Ryu approaches Aiko in order to copy her power. Arriving to the room where she reads fortunes, Ryu overhears Aiko telling a glass-wearing girl to beware of a pop quiz tomorrow. After the girl leaves, she orders Ryu to come inside the room. He is surprised at the room's decoration. The latter then asks for the fee: 1,000 Yen, to read his fortune. She then tells Ryu to drink a purified water from a cup that she prepared, which Ryu suspects that she uses as a medium for her power, similar to Kotori's. This worries Ryu as he might not be able to kiss her directly. After some performances by Aiko, she returns Ryu the fee as she is unable to see his future and orders him to leave. Ryu refuses to leave and asks for a kiss, which cause Aiko to acknowledge that Ryu is a "connoisseur." After showing him the "Unofficial Menu," she demands 50,000 Yen as a price for kissing her. However, Ryu claims that the amount is insane, only to be kicked out of the room shortly afterwards. At the same time, Nancy and Sid are confirming their theory of Kotori using her doll as a medium for her power. Ryu secretly snuggles in and begs Sid for some money to fulfill Aiko's demand, to which the latter replies that he only has 263 Yen, but gives it to him anyway. After getting more money from Jin and the rest, he realizes that he could not reach the 50,000 Yen he needs. As he is considering another option while walking home, he notices Aiko carrying a large luggage while following the glass-wearing girl from before. Soon enough, the girl gets into trouble, confronted by three males, while Ryu sees Aiko run into an alley and come out wearing a skimpy costume; calling herself "the Masked JK" while confronting the troublemakers, causing Ryu to be confused with her actions and prediction. At first, Aiko has the upper hand, but is soon cornered due to her disadvantage in numbers. Fortunately, Ryu, with the help of her spare costume, arrives as "the Masked DK" to rescue her. He makes a quick fight and scares the three away from the scene. Afterward, Aiko thanks him for helping her before trying to leave, albeit Ryu stops her and demands an explanation. Aiko finally reveals the truth behind her power; only she can change the future of the person she kisses. Since telling people to beware of their future is futile, she chose to disguise herself to help them instead. She also explains her reason for the charging so much, claiming that her expenses are just as high. Ryu asks her why she is doing this, informing him that, unlike him, she neither stands out nor is popular and does not have any friends, let alone a boyfriend, which is why fortunetelling and helping others is the only thing that she feels she can do. Afterward, she asks Ryu to keep today's events a secret, denying his demand for a kiss in exchange. Ryu then bargains being her assistant instead of the 50,000 Yen fee. After some thought, Aiko accepts his deal, but announces that they must get him a new costume, only to hear him denying her offer. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Sid #Aiko Chikushi #Class 2-B President #Nancy Abilities used *Prediction Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13